The First Kiss
by JessiAnne032791
Summary: This is my story of Lily and James' first kiss. I hope you like it! Please review!


**A/N: OK, I know I normally write fics and then abandon them, but this time it's only gonna be a one-shot! So after this there will be no more! This is just something I have been thinking about every since I liked guys, which would be basically all my life.grins So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I know I don't own it. Therefore, you can't sue me.**

**The First Kiss**

Lily Evans was the new Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her counterpart, or the new Head Boy, was Remus Lupin. They were both Gryffindors; however, they were from very different worlds.

Lily was a bright witch. She studied hard and made good grades. Though, all of her studying gave her less time for a social life. Lily had long wavy red hair that fell down to her mid-back. She has almond shaped green eyes that all in Hogwarts got lost in. She was very slender and all around lovely. Even though she was gorgeous, Lily didn't have very many friends. She did have one or two that she really trusted. Lily had never even had a boyfriend, because she was too busy with studies. She was an all around goody-two-shoes, and she knew it. She was proud of her reputation, but she was attracted to the bad boys. This is where Remus comes in.

Remus Lupin was very bright also. He was not a goody-two-shoe though. He was a Marauder, basically the exact opposite of a goody-goody. Remus was more of the brains behind the operations. His two best friends, James Potter and Sirius Black, were the masters of pranking. They knew it all and looked good doing it. Remus had golden hair and very light brown eyes. He knew how to treat a girl, although, all the girls were to busy looking at James and Sirius to notice the perfect guy. Remus was more the sensitive caring type. He still liked the pranks and wouldn't pass them up for the world though.

James Potter, the second most sought after guy in Hogwarts, was attached to Lily Evans. She hated him. He said he loved her. James played Quidditch, which gave him a very wonderful body. He had messy jet black hair that refused to stay in place. He had hazel eyes, hidden behind a pair of wire-framed glasses. His major flaw was he was arrogant. He was extremely arrogant. He knew he was. That was why over the summer he had worked on that and had really toned down on all the things he knew bugged Lily. He was changing to win her over. James just had to show her that.

Sirius Black, where do I begin? Sirius was absolutely gorgeous! He had shaggy black hair that was always perfect. Some of his hair always seemed to be dangling in his black eyes just enough to make him sexy. He was also on the Quidditch team. His flaw was he was a womanizer, and no matter how much he hurt the girls, they always came back for more. Sirius was too childish to realized that girls had feelings too. He was just a kid in a teen's body. That made him even more attractive.

James, Sirius, and Remus, along with Peter Pettigrew, a small mousy boy, were the Marauders. They wreaked havoc upon Hogwarts the day they came when they were 11. They were now 17 and at the top of the school. They were the most popular guys in school and they knew it. They didn't really care though. They just liked to pull pranks, which is where we begin the story.

Lily and Remus were doing their rounds. They were talking about the day they had had. They were pretty close friends.

"James and Sirius have a new plan for a prank," Remus said.

"Really? Must be interesting," Lily said, not really meaning it.

"You know, James has changed. He did over the summer for you," Remus said, thoughtfully.

"I know, which is why I'm so confused right now," Lily said, looking down.

"What?" Remus said. He was shocked. Did Lily like James?

"I think I might like the new him," Lily whispered.

"That's wonderful Lily!" Remus said.

"But, now he has stopped asking me out. I don't know how to tell him I like him," Lily said, slowly coming the color of her hair.

"I think that will be fixed soon enough," Remus said, mystically.

Lily looked up at him. He had a mischievous smile on his face. They ended their rounds and walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Goodnight, Remus," Lily said, "Please, don't say anything."

"I won't, Lily," Remus assured her, "Goodnight."

The next day at breakfast, Lily got an owl. She undid the letter and read it. It said

_Lily,_

_I know you probably don't wanna hear this but I really like you. I want you to give me a chance, please? If you will give me this one chance, I'd like to meet you in the Astronomy Tower at 10:30 PM tonight. You don't have to reply if you don't want to. You can just show up. Reply if you want. Hope to see you there._

_James Potter_

Lily looked down the table to find all Marauder eyes on her. She looked at Remus and he winked and shook his head. He was telling her that he didn't say anything to James. Lily smiled. She looked at James and nodded. The smile James had on was so amazing. Lily never thought she could make anyone smile that big before now. Since it was Saturday, Lily went to her dormitory to think about what to wear and all that.

At 10:15, Lily left the Gryffindor common room and headed to the Astronomy Tower. She walked up the steps and out on to the landing. There was a picnic set up. Candles and food were everywhere. It was absolutely lovely. James looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she said just as softly.

"Lily, I want you to know that I really do like you and I'm not just chasing after you because you don't like me," James said very quickly.

"I know James, you've changed so much since last year. I really like you too," Lily said.

If it was possible James smiled even bigger than he had when Lily said yes.

"Lily, I wanna ask you something. I have been asking for a while and I think this time you might actually say yes," James started, "Lily, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lily walked closer to him and looked into his eyes, "Of course, I would love to call you my boyfriend."

James looked so very happy, Lily thought his cheeks were going to burst. She grinned right back at him. They moved closer to one another. They slowly closed their eyes and closed the distance between their faces. And they kissed. Lily's arms slowly snaked around James' neck and his went around her waist. It started raining right then. James started to pull away but Lily only allowed him just enough space so she could speak. And she said, "I've always wanted to kiss in the pouring rain."

Needless to say, the picnic was abandoned and Lily and James returned to the common room completely soaked. They both had huge grins on their faces and holding hands.

**The End!**

**I hope you liked it! Review please! Tell me if it sucked or what! I need to know! Thanks!**

**Love,**

**JessiAnne**


End file.
